laila_attacking_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Laila attacks me Episode 4 is the fourth episode of the series and the second episode where she attacks with the pinwheel, after episode 3. In this one, she is more quiet and she eats. She is different in this episode than she has been in the other ones, as she attacks as she is eating. She was 2 in this episode and is now 6 as of 2019. Milo is also seen in the bed under the covers in one part of this episode, and the pinwheel is largely used in this episode About This Episode This episode stars the cameraman is in one of the rooms where he is in bed relaxing and all of the sudden laila comes in that room where she comes to the bed and stays idle briefly (with her tongue sticking out), and the cameraman replying a simple yes, where she still stands there doing nothing. However, when the cameraman starts laughing, laila starts smiling but things get ugly when the cameraman gets too close to her, as laila tries to hit him (she does this twice but misses), the camerman tells her "no" afterwards. After that, she climbs on the bed and hits a third time (again misses). The cameraman says to himself "It didn't work" twice, as laila is still up on the bed (barely). Then laila leaves the room with the cameraman chasing her into the living room (milo can be seen there laying down on the floor). Then the cameraman runs from laila and when the cameraman goes back into that bedroom he lays back down like he did in the beginning but laila doesn't go after him. Then the cameraman goes into the kitchen where laila closes the closet door and he keeps it open but laila tries to hit him while doing so (the closet door needs to be open so milo can eat, drink and use the bathroom). They then go back into the living room (the way they went into the kitchen), but then laila starts chasing him so the cameraman goes back into the bedroom again where he was in the start of the video only to find out milo has gotten into bed sleeping with the blanket on him. However that didn't stop the fight yet, as the cameraman calls laila into the room with the cat right beside him, and then with milo (probably) still in the bed, laila makes a brief appearance (barely in the room) before running back to the living room (the cameraman barely chases her), as laila comes right towards him again, sending him back to the room and then running off. But then the cameraman chases her into the living room and they both stay here. Laila then hits the cameraman while in the living room, causing him to run back out in the hall. Then the cameraman calls laila twice and tells her to get him again but then he goes back only for her to chase him back into the room again. However, she runs back to the living room before the cameraman even got on the bed. Then laila grabs her pinwheel toy to keep her from hitting the cameraman and she walks back to the living room where she was before and then laila hits the cameraman with it, causing him to run back out in the hall again. Then the cameraman goes back into the living room but then laila hits him with her pinwheel toy for disturbing her while eating chicken nuggets and french fries. Laila eats one piece and stays idle but then hits the cameraman another few times to get him away. The cameraman then runs back to the bedroom again from where he started the episode (milo is still sleeping in the bed), and then shortly after making it laila goes back there with the pinwheel and then the cameraman starts laughing and then laila hits him with the pinwheel and then runs back out to the living room looking at the stove. Then the cameraman goes back into the bedroom and laila chases him and tries to hit him with it (missed) before running back out again. Then the cameraman goes into a different room (the one with the big old television in it), and laila chases him there and hits him multiple times while being told "no!" by the cameraman before going back out again, and the cameraman chases him back out there. Then laila chases him again but goes back in the bedroom where the video started and laila then went in there and started hitting him more (again milo is still in the bed), but then stops and stays idle before going to the other side to hit the cameraman from there and hitting and then going back to the other side trying to hit him a few more times and then the video ends. Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Episodes where she has a windmill toy Category:Episodes where she eats Category:Episodes where she is quiet Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with milo in it Category:Longest episodes Category:Episodes where food appears Category:Episodes where the big old television appears Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views after 2020